


Fanart for Collector of Strays

by GlitchCraft_Galaxy



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dogs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Jason is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchCraft_Galaxy/pseuds/GlitchCraft_Galaxy
Summary: I love Collector of strays, so I decided to draw the scene when Jason took a photo of Bud!





	Fanart for Collector of Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/gifts).



https://www.tumblr.com/blog/au-are-canon-in-this-universe

Its posted on my tumblr blog because I still have no clue to post a photo to Ao3....


End file.
